


Someday, My Princess

by lillypillylies



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillypillylies/pseuds/lillypillylies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude in 'The Fables of Doom'. Prince Charming Cassandra whisks the princess away to safety; the princess is okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday, My Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelette/gifts).



> Just a silly little shipswap4 treat for Angelette, who prompted: _Something with the Prince Charming/Cinderella storyline maybe?_

From her vantage point on the table, Cassandra beat back the wolves with ease. The Colonel, however, wasn't so lucky. The sparkly heels definitely weren't helping as she futilely tried to defend herself. 

Eve only paused for a second to flip back her long, lustrous hair, and the wolves overpowered her.

"Damn shoes!" she yelled as she went down.

"Do not fear!" Cassandra cried as she leapt from the table to her side. "I will save you, my princess!"

The wolves fled under the righteous fury of her attack and moments later she stood over Eve who reclined daintily as she looked up at her rescuer. "My prince has come. Excellent."

Cassandra took her hand to help her to her feet. "Come with me. The field of battle is no place for you, my lady."

"All right," Eve simpered. Then she coughed, clearing her throat. "Uh, I mean, shouldn't we help Stone?"

They both looked over to see Stone getting his ass kicked by several wolves, including their leader, the town sheriff.

"He'll be fine. Probably." Cassandra paused to whack another wolf over the head with her chair leg. "But I must get you to safety."

Eve thumbed over her shoulder. "I bet the office over there has a lock on it."

Cassandra took the princess's hand and led her over behind the returns desk to shelter in the office, fending off several more marauding beasts along the way. When the door was locked, Cassandra leaned back against it, determined to put herself in the path of danger till the very end. 

Eve clasped her hands together under her chin and sighed. "You're really brave."

"I merely do what must be done." There was a thump and the door behind her shook a little.

"You truly are a prince worthy of my favour," Eve said. "Gee, how can I ever repay you?"

"I don't require your gratitude, my lady."

"Then what do you require?"

Another thump. The wolves were really not giving up any time soon. "Well, a little help with the door, perhaps?" It wasn't the most chivalrous request, but Cassandra couldn't help being aware that the princess was built like a tank. A beautiful, refined, graceful tank.

The princess wasn't offended; far from it. She came forward and put out her hands, laying them flat against the door on either side of Cassandra's head, and leaned, helping to brace the door with her weight.

Cassandra looked up at her face, now rather close to her own, noting the fine curve of Eve's cheeks, the sparkling eyes, the full lips. "Um," she said. "Nicely done, my lady."

"No problem." Eve smiled prettily. "Hey, while we're here, maybe we could, I don't know, make out." She frowned, blinking rapidly. "I mean, noble prince, I grant thee a kiss as a boon for your service. Or whatever."

Cassandra nodded. "Yeah, okay. Makes sense."

Eve leaned all the way in and pressed her lips to Cassandra's and the wolves at the door might have been mice at that moment. A kiss of such true passion could never be marred by the evils of the world. Not for like a good two minutes, anyway - which was just enough time for Cassandra to discover that Eve was quite good with her tongue and made the most enticing sounds in the back of her throat when Cassandra put her hand up under her shirt and stroked the soft skin of her back.

Then the wolves suddenly and unexpectedly, with overwhelming force, broke through into their sanctum, and all might have been lost except that Cassandra realised she was an all-powerful sorcerer of the ages and Eve rediscovered an aptitude for ninja-style ass-kicking. And the prince and princess were all but forgotten in the ensuing triumph. 

Almost, but not entirely. Because, of course, Eve was still beautiful, and her skin, Cassandra suspected, was still that soft. And even after it was all over, a bit like magic, Cassandra still felt that kiss in her bones.


End file.
